


Thinking Out Loud

by Jammiebear00



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammiebear00/pseuds/Jammiebear00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short Phan fic that is so sweet it will make your tooth ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my light hearted fics.   
> hope you like it.

Dan sat hunched over the computer in the office concentrating on his latest video only taking his eye off the screen long enough to sip his water. He sighed in frustration trying to find parts of the video that would be usable. They couldn't keep their hands off each other long enough during filming to get anything useful.  
Phil leaned against the door frame watching his boyfriend. Dan didn't notice him as usual when he was in his editing mode. Phil pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the stereo, He ran his pointer finger along the line of cd's until he found the one he wanted and put it in. Soon the room filled with the intro to "Thinking out loud"   
A slight grin grew on Dan's face when he heard this but he let it drop quickly and pretended to focus on his work.  
Phil walked up behind him and placed his hand on dan's shoulders. "Can I have this dance?"  
"I need to get this done Phil. We really need to set boundaries when it comes to filming we.."  
Dan's words were cut off as Phil's lips met his. 'Dance with me" Phil whispered into his ear. He took dan's hand and led him to the middle of the room.  
Phil draped his arms over Dan's shoulders and Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist pulling him in close.   
Dan looked into Phil's eyes and silently thanked a being he wasn't even sure he believed in for this Amazing, tall, black haired man that he loved more than anyone or anything else. Dan Was happier than he had ever been, Phil knew him inside and out, every detail of his past, every secret every fear and still loved Dan just the same.   
"What are you thinking love?" Phil asked causing Dan to come out of his daze and realize the song was on repeat.  
"I was thinking how incredibly in love I am with you"   
Phil smiled and kissed Dan's lips. "I love you too"  
Dan placed his head on Phil's shoulder as Phil sang   
" Take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, Dan will you Marry me'   
"That's not the lyrics" Dan laughed wiggling his nose, Then it finally hit him what Phil had just asked. Dan looked at Phil trying to find any hint of that question being a joke but Phil wasn't smirking or looking away he just looked at Dan waiting for an answer.  
"Was that..Did you just?" Dan stuttered  
Phil dropped to one knee and pulled a little black box, He opened it up revealing a beautiful Silver band. "Dan, will you Marry me?"  
Dan's covered his mouth in excitement his eyes filled with tears. "Yes, of course I will"   
Phil took the ring out the box and handed it to him "Read the description"  
Dan looked at the ring closely inside it read "We found love right where we are"  
END


End file.
